Cendrella
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Oneshot GakupoxRin MikuxKaito. Sequel to Were You Listening? Rin's jealous of Miku and Kaito's love and she has a plan to outdo them at the next concert. Len refuses to be a part of it, so she gets Kamui Gakupo to help her. It's just an act, right? NOT.


_**Cendrella**_

_A MikuxKaito and RinxGakupo ONESHOT_

_**Note:**__Sequel to my previous Vocaloid oneshot, entitled Were You Listening? It is recommended you read that first, but it's not absolutely necessary. As long as you know Miku and Kaito are dating, you should be fine._

_Hints of ANTI LukaxGakupo and slight Luka bashing (sorry, Luka fans, but I really don't like Luka and when I don't like someone, I tend to make them look bad in my stories). Click the back button if you can't stand the idea of Luka looking bad._

_RINXGAKUPO FOREVER!!_

_**&-&-&-&**_

_Jealousy is a sin. _That's what Rin was always taught. Desiring something someone else had instead of cherishing what you DO have is evil. In this case, Rin couldn't really help herself. Miku Hatsune had it all, it seemed. She was the most successful Vocaloid, had a good career going, a good place to live AND a loving boyfriend. She had everything Rin didn't have. Rin had a promising career going, especially with her duets with her brother, Len. But she wasn't quite as well known as Miku was. She had a good home she shared with her brother, although it seemed Len would crowd her sometimes and made her wish she lived alone. And she didn't have someone to love her the way Miku had Kaito. Rin desperately wished someone could love her that way too.

Rin sighed and rolled over, staring out her window. It was night time and she was trying to get some sleep, but her thoughts were making her mind race and made it impossible to relax. She didn't want to be jealous of her close friend, but she knew she was and it disgusted her. Rin considered herself to be a very hard working Vocaloid and was pleased to be among the top five most well known Vocaloids, along with Kaito, Miku, Meiko and her own brother. The ache of wanting to be a superstar, but knowing she never will be was making her chest hurt.

With another troubled sigh, the blond haired Vocaloid drifted into a troubled sleep.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Morning rolled around and Rin awoke with her eyes bloodshot. She went downstairs to find Len brewing some coffee and making waffles.

"Good morning, sister."

"Morning, onee-san," Rin mumbled and sat at the table.

"Have you heard the news yet?" Len looked excited. Rin looked up, still tired. "Oh I guess not. You look like you just woke up."

"Ha ha," Rin said sarcastically. "What news?"

"Master wants to put on another concert and he's letting us choose our performances," Len said with a grin. "Duets or solos, it doesn't matter. I've already decided I'm going to sing Sadistic Vampire and dress up as a sexy vampire."

"That'll drive the girls crazy. Just don't sparkle," Rin rolled her eyes. Len laughed and loaded his waffles with syrup.

"I don't intend to. I'd rather be a deadly monster, not a wuss. What are you going to sing?"

"I don't know," Rin replied, getting up for some coffee and cereal. "I just woke up, I haven't had my coffee and you're asking me this now?"

Len shrugged. His mouth was full of waffles and syrup dribbled down his chin. Rin made a face and handed him a napkin. "Eat neatly!"

"Sorry." Len swallowed and wiped the syrup off. "Hey, I also heard what Kaito wants to do. He phoned me earlier, all excited with his idea." Rin didn't say a word, so he continued. "He wants to ask Miku to sing a duet with him. A song about an evil Cinderella or something. It's suppose to be a tragic and beautiful story. I think it's called Cendrillion."

"Fascinating," Rin sighed. "It's just one more excuse for Kaito and Miku to show off their happiness and success."

"Hey, can you blame them?" Len asked. "They really make a great couple. Kaito's even stopped doubting himself so much. He's gotten a lot more confident since he started going with Miku-chan."

"Whatever." Rin sat down with her cereal and coffee. Len raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. He knew his sister better than anyone and knew she clammed up when she was jealous or upset about something. Ever since Miku and Kaito started dating (after making it official at their own house during their own barbecue), Rin had become more withdrawn. She wasn't singing so well either. They hadn't even had another friendly gathering since that fateful night. Len knew Rin didn't like Kaito in _that _way, so he couldn't figure out why she was so jealous.

"What are you upset about?"

"Noth-"

"Don't lie, Rin. I know you better than anyone. When you're upset or jealous, you close yourself up. It's affecting everything. Your actions, your singing...and you look like you didn't get any sleep last night either."

Rin dropped her spoon, splashing milk on the table. "Len, I-"

"You can tell me, okay? I won't tell anyone else."

"Fine..." Rin gave in. "I'm just jealous because Miku-chan and Kaito-san are...well, they're so happy! They seem to have the perfect world! They're both shining even brighter and I just wish..."

"...yeah?" Len prompted.

"I just wish I could be like that. Be a star with someone who loves me by my side, like how Kaito loves Miku. They really seem like they have everything going so good for them...I wish I was Miku and Kaito was someone who could love me, too," Rin finally said. As soon as the words spelled out of her mouth, she immediately felt better...like a rock had been lifted off her shoulders.

Len nodded. "I see...I kind of feel the same way too. Kaito's always making himself look like he's on top of the world and I just wish I could top him for once."

"Ooh!" Rin perked up. "Since you feel that way, why don't you and I sing a duet? We, the Kagamine twins, can outshine them together!"

"What?" Len stared at her and shook his head. "No thanks, Rin. I've already decided what I want to do. I know we're twins, but I don't want to do everything with you. I want to outshine Kaito by myself."

"Aw Leeeeeeeeen..." Rin whined.

"Sorry, Rin. But I really don't want to share my own success," Len said, stuffing his face with waffles again. Rin glared at him and chucked a spoonful of cereal at him.

"Thanks a lot!" she exploded. "I thought we were suppose to be one half of each other! It takes two to outdo Miku and Kaito, Len!"

"I don't want to do a duet!" Len retorted, wiping his hair free of milk. "I always do duets or songs that take place after other songs! Gimme a break, sis! I want to sing on my own for once."

"Len..." Rin tried again, but Len shook his head.

"No, sis. You can be stubborn, but I'm sticking with this."

"Fine!" Rin yelled. She stomped out of the dining room, leaving her cereal and coffee on the table. Len heard her bedroom door slam and sighed. Another tantrum. He knew she would calm down eventually, but her coffee would be cold and her cereal would be soggy by then. He dumped both food items in the sink and sighed.

"What a waste."

Up in Rin's room, the blond vocaloid was throwing pillows at the walls. Len wasn't going to help her...what was she going to do now? What could possibly outdo Cendrillion and the happiest couple in the world preforming it? Only a duet with a male opposite singing a song as equally charming. Rin threw another pillow and it hit her boom box, turning it on. Her favourite CD began to play and the opening violin notes of Cantarella started up.

"Oh my gosh..." Rin froze. Cantarella was an equally gorgeous song and possibly just as dark, if not darker, than Cendrillion. Plus it also was a duet between a man and a woman! "I've got it! I'VE GOT IT!!"

"Got what?" Len poked his head in. He was wearing a towel and nothing else.

"What I'll do for Master's next concert! I'll sing Cantarella!" Rin squealed. She hadn't noticed Len's lack of clothing.

"That's great and all, but you'll need a guy to sing it with you," Len informed her.

"I know...I've got to find someone...Len are you sure-" Rin turned around and her eyes widened. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She picked up another pillow and threw it at Len, who dodged it and ran out to the bathroom.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Meanwhile, while Rin was yelling at her brother and throwing pillows around, a purple haired man was contemplating recent events. He, too, had heard of the Vocaloid Master's concert and knew he had to choose a piece to sing. But he, like Len, wanted to try something new. Many of his own works weren't play based and involved him just standing there and singing. This time, he wanted to act. He wanted to be a role in a story, not just the singer onstage.

Earlier, Luka Megurine had phoned him, asking him if he wanted to sing with her. While the very idea was appealing, he still wasn't sure and told Luka he had to think about it. Their voices did create a very beautiful harmony and Luka had told him she was dead-set on wanting to sing Dreaming Little Bird with him. Kamui Gakupo liked that song very much, but it didn't have the right spice or appeal he wanted to make on stage. The only other possible song he could do with her would be Go Google It and he winced at the thought. That song made him look like a pervert and that was the last thing he wanted to look like.

He shook his head. "No, I do not think I will be paired up with Luka this time."

Maybe he would have to sing alone. Or find a different partner. Kamui Gakupo, the dancing samurai, began shifting through his various songs on his computer when the phone rang.

"Kamui!! Have you decided yet?" It was Luka.

"Yes, I have..." Kamui started. "I'm sorry, Luka, but I'd like to sing something else."

"Then let's do Go Google It!" Luka said cheerfully.

Kamui shuddered. He didn't want to hurt Luka's feelings, but he hated that song. "I'd like to sing something else..."

"But there aren't many songs of us together!" Luka protested. "And Go Google It is a fan favourite!"

"Luka-chan, I am sorry. But I do not wish to sing either of those songs. I'd like to try a different approach this time. And..." _Oh God, here it comes._ "I do not wish for this approach to be with you."

Silence on the other end of the line. Then the phone slammed down and all Kamui heard was a dial tone. He sighed and put his own phone back on the hook. Women! Luka made it no secret that she wanted to be with him and follow Go Google It's example, but that only made Kamui want to run away.

The phone rang again and Kamui was tempted to ignore it. If it was Luka, trying to convince him to sing with her again, she was in for a major disappointment. But the sound of the ringing was annoying him and he finally picked it up. "Kamui Gakupo here. Luka, if you are trying to convince me to sing with you-"

"Kamui!!" A childish, feminine voice chirped.

"Huh?"

"It's not Luka, it's Rin. Rin Kagamine!"

"Oh!" Kamui flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, Rin-chan." He was thankful this was over the phone and not face to face, so Rin could not see his red face.

Rin didn't want to let the situation go too easily. "You sounded angry. Are you and Luka fighting?"

"Not really...it's hard to explain," Kamui said. "What can I do for you, Rin?" he added, hoping to change the subject.

To his surprise, Rin suddenly sounded bashful. "Well, you know about Master's new concert, right?"

"Of course. I'm still trying to devise what song I'd like to preform."

"Um...well...I decided what song I'd like to sing, but the problem is I need a male accompaniment. And Len doesn't want to sing with me," Rin said. "He's already doing his own idea."

"I see..." Kamui nodded. "I suppose you'd like me to sing with you, then?"

"Please! I know it's so sudden and I know we don't often sing together, but I really want to put this song out. But it's a duet and I can't sing it alone."

Kamui pondered his options. "I suppose it's either sing with you or sing alone...tell me, Rin-chan, what song is it that you have in mind?"

"Cantarella," Rin replied. "You know that song, right? It's about a man who is desperately in love with a young woman and wants to bind her to him. So he drugs her drink in order to seduce her, but when she regains her senses, she says _make me yours _and he can't do it after all. Then they embrace."

"It sounds as if it's play based," Kamui commented.

"It is."

_WHAT?!_

"And you wish for me to preform it with you?" Kamui couldn't believe his luck!

"Yes...if you don't mind, that is..."

"Rin-chan..." Kamui smiled and sat back. "You don't know how happy and excited you've made me for this concert. When shall we begin rehearsals?"

"Do you mean it?" Rin perked up.

"Yes, I do. I have been hoping to sing and act as well for this concert, but I had no ideas coming to me. This has changed everything."

"Thank you, Kamui!" Rin sounded just as excited as he did. "I'll come over right away with the CD and we can go through it!"

"I look forward to it," Kamui said. Rin said her good bye and hung up. The samurai shook his long hair out and his smile grew wider. Now, not only did he not have to sing with Luka, he could play a role on stage as well. And even better...it was with Rin. Kamui harboured an affection for the girl that he didn't want the other vocaloids to know (particularly Luka, who had a habit of pretending he was her boyfriend), but now that they were actually preforming together...Kamui refused to see this song as 'just an act'.

He went upstairs and got himself ready for Rin's appearance. Half an hour later, Rin arrived with the CD and a few papers. Kamui had some tea and a few snacks ready, which was good for Rin, who had left without a proper breakfast. After some food and some small talk, they went to the basement to Kamui's own stage (each Vocaloid had their own stage and sound set in their homes so they could practise whenever they wanted).

They listened to the song once and Rin handed him a copy of the lyrics. Kamui saw that it was mostly him singing, with only a few sprinkles of Rin's voice, but that didn't bother him. Together they sang through the song and created a beautiful harmony he only dreamed he could achieve. Rin seemed just as happy with the sound as he did as well.

"Should we try without the lyrics?" she asked.

"I say so," Kamui put his paper aside. "How about acting it out as well?"

"Sure! Oh!" Rin jumped a bit. "We also need to consider costumes and props and..."

"The concert is not for a few weeks, Rin," Kamui said gently. "Let's take it slow and casually. And rest assured, we will be the best act of them all."

That was exactly what Rin wanted to hear. The concert couldn't come fast enough!

They rehursed a little longer before both of them finally had enough of singing. Kamui offered to take Rin out for lunch, which she happily accepted. They found themselves at a sushi bar, Rin's favourite food.

"I know you said it's hard to explain, but..." Rin nibbled on her sushi and posed a question to Kamui. "What's going on with you and Luka, Kamui-chan?"

Kamui sighed. "She wanted me to sing with her for the concert. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no, but I did not want to sing with her. I wanted a different role. And she wanted us to sing Go Google It and..." he frowned. "Keep this quiet?"

"Sure," Rin replied, popping another piece of sushi in her mouth.

"I really resent that song. Luka seems to like it very much, but I hate it. It shows me as some sort of creepy stalker person and Luka continuously beats me up in that song. It's not my idea of a romantic song," Kamui confessed.

"I agree," Rin nodded. "To be honest, I don't like that song much either. But Cantarella's not exactly a...well...a romantic song either. And it shows you as a person who's hell-bent on seducing me. Are you sure?"

Kamui nodded. "There is a difference. Go Google It is suppose to be me and Luka, realistically. But this song is more like a play, so anyone can take on those roles. I like the idea of being a dark man who finds himself unable to carry out his plans more than a creepy pervert."

Rin giggled. "I guess so. Thanks so much for agreeing to sing with me."

"The pleasure is mine," Kamui replied.

"Do you know when the concert is, exactly? I, uh...never caught the date," Rin asked.

"Master is anxious. We are to go on stage in two weeks," Kamui said. "But I am certain everyone will be ready. We just have to practise everyday."

"Yes, Gakupo!"

"Kamui is fine, Rin."

_**&-&-&-&**_

Rin twirled about in her costume. It was just two days until the concert and she and Kamui had agreed to do a dress rehearsal. She had decided to go for a darkened innocent look and replaced her white bow with a black one and was wearing a sleeveless black dress with no back on it. Black lace gloves went up her arms and stopped just two inches below her shoulders. She was wearing heels that she didn't really feel comfortable in but she knew they matched with her dress perfectly. She waited nervously on Kamui's basement stage and looked at the set up. There was a table, a couch and a fake plastic chandelier hanging down to give the look of a high class hotel room. It was going to look more realistic when they went on the public stage, or so the Master had said.

Rin adjusted her gloves and looked around, but there was no sign of Kamui. He had gone to get changed in his own costume and said he would be down soon. How long did it have to take him to get ready?

"Kamui!" Rin called. "How much longer are you going to-"

"Peace, my sweet."

"Huh?!" A very startled Rin glanced around. To her horror, the lights suddenly went out and she found herself engulfed in darkness. Her heart pounded as someone grabbed her from behind and held her very close to their body. She looked up, but she couldn't see much in the dark. All she could make out was the shape of a golden mask.

"Who?!"

"None shall take my precious Rin. None! She is mine and I will ensure that."

"Let go of me!" Rin yelped. "Kamui!!" she screamed towards the stairs.

"I will play my part and capture her with the drug known as Cantarella. She will be bound to me forever."

The lights suddenly came back on and Rin saw long purple hair brushing against her arms. She looked at the masked face and burst out laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Rin. I had you going," Kamui smiled, taking off the mask. He was wearing a black old fashioned suit with lace bunched near his throat. His hair was tied together with a black ribbon identical to hers and he carried the golden mask in his hand. He looked deadly handsome. Even though Rin was still laughing, she couldn't ignore the shivers that she felt when Kamui grabbed her dramatically.

"Wow! Okay, I admit it...you did have me tricked," Rin admitted, wiping her face free of the tears that ran down from laughing. "You look...wow. You look perfect!"

"So do you," Kamui replied. He was telling the truth; Rin looked absolutely adorable in her dress and her face still pink from laughter. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy as she looked at him. "Shall we begin?" he asked, hoping to drive back the urge to reach out and kiss her like a prince in a fairy tale.

"Yes, of course!" Rin said anxiously.

The music started and Kamui sang the opening. _"As with any normal feeling of love..."_

_"Normal feeling of love?" _a voice inside his head chided him. _"You know that you truly adore her, Kamui. You weren't acting earlier."_

Kamui put his mask on, trying to conceal a glare. It was true; he wasn't really acting earlier when he made his dramatic entrance. He had always loved Rin and would pick her over any other female vocaloid any day. The more he sang with Rin, the less he felt like he was acting. He didn't feel like the man who wanted to drug an unsuspecting, innocent girl, but he DID feel like the man who's heart was burning with passion for the unsuspecting girl.

This couldn't go on. No more pretending for Luka's sake, no more 'Go Google It' and no more secret pinings. Kamui would have to admit how he felt to Rin very soon. Singing with her finally gave her the confidence he needed, which he felt he lacked whenever he faced the blond girl.

An idea suddenly came into his mind and a small smirk crossed his lips. Oh yes, he knew exactly how he would tell Rin he loved her. She would just have to wait...

...for the concert.

_**&-&-&-&**_

_Two days later..._

Fans of the Vocaloids were pressing themselves up to the stage, anxious to see their favourite vocaloid sing and preform. The Vocaloid Master, a tall man wearing a suit and top hat, would introduce the show first. Len was going to sing first, followed by Luka, then Kaito and Miku, then Rin and Kamui and finish off with Meiko. Rin watched her brother take to the stage in his vampire costume and shrieks from the female fanbase erupted from the audience. He swung around with his cape hanging off his arm and hid his face, giving him an evil Dracula look.

"Good going, Len, you're driving them nuts," Rin muttered.

While Len sang Sadistic Vampire, Rin noticed Luka was fidgeting. In the corner of her eye, she could also see Luka shooting her dirty looks. Luka had flipped out when she heard Rin was doing a duet with Kamui, even going as far as accusing Kamui of lying to her about not wanting to do a duet. Kamui responded by saying he always did duets with Luka and he wanted to hear his voice with someone else. Now Luka went out of her way to avoid Rin and Kamui.

_"Whatever," _Rin thought. She didn't do anything wrong. She turned her face away and watched her brother sing. When Len finished, the stage erupted with sparks and flashes of red light and Len did an evil laugh into his microphone. The perfect end to the song.

Luka was up next. She flashed Rin one last dirty look and took to the stage. She was going to sing Luka Luka Night Fever and get the audience hyped up. Rin couldn't care less and turned her attention away. Kamui was still helping the staging people set up what he wanted the stage to look like for their appearance. Rin wished he was near her. She was slowly getting nervous.

"Kaito, I can't wait!" A female voice squealed with delight behind her. Rin didn't need three guesses to know it was Miku.

"We're up next, Miku. You're ready?" Kaito asked.

"Of course!" Miku replied.

"We'll be excellent. You look beautiful, Miku. You will stun the audience tonight."

Rin felt her jealousy return and she quickly hurried to her dressing room to cool down. Miku and Kaito were still acting like the perfect couple and planned to be the best yet again. Rin was slowly starting to doubt herself and looked at herself in the mirror. Underneath the dress and the black lace and the innocent exterior she gave off...Rin still felt overshadowed.

And unloved.

Even though she was preforming with Kamui tonight, it was only an act and Rin doubted she would ever sing with Kamui again. The young blond felt stupid. Trying to outshine Miku and Kaito? What was she thinking? It couldn't be done.

She lowered her face into her arms on her vanity and started to mope.

Back on the stage, Luka had finished her song and left. By this time, Kamui had finished all his discussions with the staging crew and came out to look for Rin. The two vocaloids encountered each other and Luka regarded him with an icy look.

Kamui ignored it. "Have you seen Rin?"

"No. I just got off the stage," Luka said.

"Very well then..." Kamui turned around and decided to ask Len. Before he could go looking for the left half of the twins, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Kamui, I have to know why you picked to sing with Rin over me."

"Does my reason of me wanting to hear my voice mixed with her not count for you?" Kamui asked with annoyance.

Luka shook her head. "I don't buy it. I honestly don't. I think there might be something more to it."

"Maybe there is." Kamui yanked his sleeve out of Luka's grasp and walked away. He wasn't in the mood to argue. Not now, only five minutes before it was his turn to sing with Rin.

He saw Len, but the blond boy was surrounded by many fans outside the stage. Kamui doubted he saw Rin if he was busy with his fans. He decided to try Rin's dressing room instead. Before preforming, Kamui always did a little good luck ritual and, if he had a partner, gave an uplifting pep talk for reassurance.

And Kamui sensed something wasn't quite right. Luka had been flashing looks to Rin when she thought he wasn't looking and Rin had been shaky on their way here. Kamui suspected Luka was making Rin nervous and her jealousy was obvious. It had to change tonight, or else Kamui was going to go mad.

He came on Rin's door and knocked out of politeness. There was the sound of shuffling and footsteps and the door opened. Rin looked up at him, blinking in surprise. "Kamui?"

"Greetings, Rin. Are you alright?" Kamui asked.

"Just...a little nervous, I guess. We're up next...right? I can't help getting these stage fright jitters," Rin lied. She had no confidence anymore.

"You're still shaking. Would you like to preform my special 'before singing' ritual for good luck?" Kamui said, stroking her hair. Rin didn't want to be rude, so she nodded. "Come here," Kamui instructed, pulling her out of the dressing room and into the hallways. He stood beside her and started shaking his arms and legs out, telling Rin to do the same. They kicked their legs back and forth, side to side and then stretched out while holding their foot. They did the same with the other foot as well and Rin started to feel a bit better.

"This is just a way of shaking tension out of your body. Now to shake the tension out of your mind..." Kamui smiled at her. "I just want you to know, Rin, we will be perfect tonight. Even if the others do not think so. You are amazing and you're only going to get even better. We make a perfect harmony, Rin. So don't fear anything."

"Even better than Miku and Kaito?" Rin asked timidly.

"What do they have to do with anything?" Kamui was puzzled.

"They're...I don't know...the best pair of vocaloids, it seems. They have everything. Stardom, love, the success of being the most popular pair of Vocaloids..." Rin said. "I feel so overshadowed."

Kamui frowned. This wasn't the Rin he was used to seeing. "Is this why you're nervous?"

"Yeah..." Rin said, her shoulders slumping. Kamui put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close for a friendly (_yeah right_) hug.

"Who cares if they are the vocaloids that have it all? You're a good singer too, Rin. They're popular because they have dedicated themselves to singing, together and apart. You have other interests, not just singing. You're just as good as any of us."

_"So warm..." _Rin thought. The warmth and reassurance finally settled into her mind and she hugged Kamui back. "You chased away my self doubts. Thank you so much, Kamui," she said, smiling again.

"That smile there is all I need," Kamui said, running a finger through her hair again. The audience cheered as Miku and Kaito finished their song, Cendrillion, and Kamui gave Rin a slight squeeze. "Shall we go knock them out?"

"Yes!" Rin grinned. "Let's do this!"

The stage had been cleared and replaced with Kamui's set up. Rin waited on stage right for her cue and Kamui took the stage first. The lovely violin chords of Cantarella started and the audience went nuts.

Kamui held out his hand and Rin came on the stage, holding the skirt of her dress and bowing.

_"Our eyes meeting with a certain look in a caged up world...pretending not to know, but even so. My spark of interest might be seen," _Kamui sang.

_"Burning!" _Rin and Kamui belted out. Kamui had a hand on his chest, pretending to look agonized by inner feelings.

_"My heart..." _

_"And grow near!" _

_"Deep breaths..."_

_"Deep breaths!" _Rin echoed.

_"That you can feel..."_

_"That you can feel..." _Rin echoed again.

_"Make you have quite a shock," _Kamui remarked. He sat Rin down at the table and went to the counter that was nearby. There were two wine goblets and a bottle of juice (cleverly disguised as champagne!) on the counter and Kamui took a tiny vial out of his inner pocket. Rin smiled innocently at him, playing her part.

_"As with any normal feeling of love, right now...I'll make sure you fall for it. Even with a few shallow holes, I won't leave behind any trace," _Kamui smirked at the audience, dipping the contents of the vial into one goblet and pouring the juice into both. He brought the juice to the table and they shared a toast. Rin raised her goblet to her lips.

_"Maybe it's unseen...subtle words that make you undefending. If you had known..." _Kamui's smirk grew wider. _"The powerful drug that only I could resist."_

Rin didn't drink the "wine" yet. Instead, she was watching Kamui intently. _"A rusted breaking chain running...where no one is."_

_"The echo...of the clock..." _the pair sang together. Rin finally drank her juice down and pretended to swerve and grow dizzy in her seat.

_"Is louder when you struggle," _Kamui sang. As Rin pretended to faint, he put his own glass down, put on his golden mask and picked Rin up. She felt so light in his arms and really looked vulnerable. _"We can always hide inside the garden depths forever waiting," _Kamui mused. _"The blended scent of our sweat...it feels like I've already been taken."_

The solo part of the song began and Kamui brought Rin to the couch that acted as the bed. He continued to stare at her as the stage lights showed 'flashbacks' of his and Rin's first meeting. Suddenly Kamui was on his feet, clutching his head and the mask fell off him. The stage lights showed a flash of a crack going across the stage and his dark exterior was shattered.

_"As with any normal feeling of love..." _Kamui paused to look up at Rin, who was still "out". _"Right now I'll make sure you fall for it. Stumbling through a few shallow holes..."_

Rin suddenly awoke. _"Come capture me!" _she belted out. A startled Kamui pretended to jump back as Rin got off the bed and wandered close to him.

_"We can always hide inside the garden depths forever waiting..." _They sang together. _"The blended scent of our sweat...it feels like I've only been taken..." _

For the finale of it, Kamui swung Rin around so he was behind her and wrapped an arm around her possessively. He made a point to "glare" at the audience and show that Rin was his. Rin had expected this. It was part of the act. But Kamui had one more surprise up his sleeve. As the final notes played, he used his right hand to tilt Rin's face towards his and kissed her right in front of the audience.

Rin was so stunned, she couldn't move. The audience thought it was still an act and burst into loud applause. Kamui bowed and took Rin offstage, smiling.

"Why did you...do that?" Rin found her voice again.

"Why not?" Kamui sounded...smug? Thrilled?

"Because..." Suddenly Rin was angry. "Because that was my first kiss! And you stole it!"

Kamui raised an eyebrow, but Rin was still yelling at him. "It was just an act! Just a song! What was the point of stealing my first kiss on a stupid song?! Just to awe the stupid audience?"

"No."

"Then what?!" Rin snapped.

"You said we were acting. That may have been true for you...but it's not true for me." Kamui's smug smile vanished and he looked at Rin tenderly. "I wasn't acting."

Rin stopped in her tracks. Her heart began to thud against her ribcage. "...I think you should elaborate, Kamui, because I'm not sure I follow you completely."

"Here, perhaps this will make more sense..." Kamui stepped closer to her and kissed her again, on the cheek this time. "Rin, I have always held affections for you," he said, looking into her light blue eyes. "I apologize if I had startled you onstage earlier, but acting and singing with you has made my heart burn with feelings and passions for you. I can't hold it back anymore."

"B-But...Luka?" Rin asked.

"I've never been interested in her." Kamui shook his head. "Only you."

Rin blushed. Kamui looked around, but thankfully the hall was empty. Meiko was singing Cradle of Destiny onstage, lulling the audience into a calmer state for their return home and everyone was paying attention to her. "Let's go to my dressing room. Perhaps we should talk more?"

"Sure..." Rin replied, sounding dazed.

Once they were in Kamui's personal room, Rin started blabbering. "You know, I have always admired you and I think you're really good looking and an awesome singer and you have a lot of fangirls and..."

"Rin." Kamui looked at her with a smile. "I'm glad to hear you've always admired me. Do you feel the same way towards me as I do towards you?"

Rin paused. This was her wish. This was what she wanted. Someone to love her, just like how Kaito loves Miku. She blushed when she realized that her admiration could turn into something much more now. In her eyes, Kamui Gakupo was a beautiful god of singing and...

...her heart was still pounding.

_"Listen to me," _her heart cried out. _"Admit the truth. You have love to give and you want it to be him who gets it. Say it!"_

"Yes," Rin said at last. She looked up at Kamui and smiled. "Sorry for babbling like an idiot earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I found it rather cute," Kamui replied.

Rin smiled. "I think you're the only one who can find me to be cute." She got up and tackled Kamui into a hug. "I still can't believe this is happening. I had been wishing for someone to love and love me too. And it's you!"

"It's real," Kamui hugged Rin tightly. "Shall I prove it?"

"You're not acting?" Rin teased.

"I'll let you decide that," Kamui replied and leaned in to give Rin her proper first kiss. They stayed lip locked for a few minutes before finally pulling apart.

"Nope," Rin said, after catching her breath. "Definitely not acting."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**-dies of epic GakupoxRin overload-**

**I've been working on this for a week or so now. I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE -dies again-**

**I apologize to LukaxGakupo and Luka fans. SORRY. But Gakurin pwns. Haters begone.**

**Oh yes, and I have yet ANOTHER Vocaloid idea, but not a romantic one. 8D I've been inspired to do a horror Vocaloid crossover with Resident Evil using Circle You, Circle You. More on that later. 8D**

**-is still on a Gakurin high-**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**-The insane for GakupoxRin Moonlit Assassin**

**PS: I need a new pen name. Any ideas? Drop me a line.**


End file.
